


Golden Girl

by singawaytheblues



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singawaytheblues/pseuds/singawaytheblues
Summary: just a little diddy about the first time Morgan sees her medals. I also wrote this on my notes app on my phone and didn't edit it so take it as you will
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingTessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingTessa/gifts).



It’s 6 months before he sees them for the first time. 

He most definitely was not snooping when he came across them, hidden away in a drawer in her tv stand in the basement. 

He had woken up before her, his body having adjusted to being in hockey season. It's not often they both had time together and if they did it was usually when they were both in Toronto at the same time. So when he had thanksgiving weekend off from hockey and she asked if he wanted to come home with him to spend time with her family he didn't even hesitate to say yes.

He looks over at her laying beside him, her hair a mess around the pillow, face relaxed like it never is when she's awake. He loves getting to see her like this, away from the lights and cameras of her daily life. He knows there are far and few people she let's in and he thanks the gods everyday that she chose him to be one of them.

He knows that she isn’t going to make her presence in the world anytime soon that morning but there's also nothing to do in her room. He doesn't want to turn the tv on and risk waking her up so he decides to go occupy himself elsewhere.

Getting out of her bed he finds himself walking down the stairs into her basement, knowing that this is where the best couch is and hoping he could maybe fall back asleep watching something mindless on tv. 

Except there isn’t anything good on tv which is how he finds himself rummaging through the drawers hoping to find a box set of F.R.I.E.N.D.S or an old Disney movie he’s seen a thousand times to put on. 

It’s when he opens the third drawer that he finds them. 

A bunch of socks.

In a tv stand. 

He’s slightly confused, because why Tessa would have a drawer full of socks in her basement is beyond him. But it’s as he goes to close the drawer that he hears something clink together. And that intrigues him even more because is there’s anything he’s learned about Tessa Virtue in the past 6 months it's that she never does anything unintentionally. So there’s obviously a reason that these socks are here. And it’s obviously to protect whatever it was that made that noise. 

With curiosity getting the best of him, he puts his hand into the half open drawer and feels around, searching for the source of the noise. And that’s when he feels them, the cool medals under his hands, his fingers tracing the ridges on them. He pulls them out, one by one, and stares at them in awe. He's never asked to see them, wouldn't want her to think that's why he's with her. But he can't deny that he's always wondered what they really look like, what it really feels like to have one. And here he is looking at not just 1 but 5. 

He takes in the Vancouver medal, knows it’s her first and probably most special. Winning not only at your first olympics but also as part of the youngest team to ever do so and the first team to also win on home ice is a lot to take in. The Sochi ones are next, two silvers, that have been tied together at the top of their ribbons. He can see the scratches and marks that aren’t a part of the original design and wonders how they got there. He knows Tessa has always said that their Sochi medals mean the same if not more than the others but seeing the wear and tear of them in her harsh basement lights leads him to believe otherwise. The last two are the most recent. Still shiny and new. The be all and end all of her career she had told him. 

He’s still holding the Pyeongchang medals, starring at the way "Tessa Virtue Ice Dance" has been so carefully engraved on the back, when he realizes he’s been caught.

He looks up to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him in silence. 

He feels embarrassed then, knowing he shouldn’t have taken them out. They obviously weren’t meant to be found. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have” he says to her, feeling the need to say something and break the air that’s growing between them. 

“It’s okay” she says, shrugging her shoulders. 

He looks down at them again and then back at her. Taking in her blank face and not knowing what she’s thinking behind the mask she seems to have on. 

“Why do you have them hidden away?” He asks then, hoping for some silly answer but also hoping for her to open up to him. He knows it’s still the early stages of their relationship, but with her, he feels ready to tackle the big discussions.

It’s at this that she doesn’t really know how to reply. Because yes, those represent her life goals, all 5 of them laid out on her basement floor. But she also hates seeing them, especially together, and being reminded that no matter how hard she tries she’ll never amount to that success again. 

She doesn’t realize she’s said any of this out loud, or that tears are starting to form in her eyes, until she sees his feet on the floor in front of her, blurry through the water that’s started to pool on her bottom lash line. He tips her chin up, forcing her to look at him and wipes away the tears that have started to run. 

“You will always be successful in whatever you do. You’re the most hard working, driven person I have ever met. And while it might not feel the same or look the same, knowing that you are being the best version of you is the most important success of all. Gold medals aren’t the end of the world Tess and they aren’t the end of your world either” 

She smiles at him then, tilting her head down in shyness because no one has every made her feel like this. Like she’s something more than just “Tessa Virtue, Olympic Ice Dance Champion” 

“And besides”, he continues, placing her Vancouver medal around her neck, “You’ll always be my gold medal” 

He kisses her then and she feels like she’s on top of the podium. That feeling of victory and satisfaction running through her body, and it’s then that she knows, all she needs to be with him is her, Tessa.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments, criticism, anything is much appreciated


End file.
